fictionalvillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
John Abruzzi
John Abruzzi was the don of the Abruzzi family in the Chicago mafia He was sentenced to prison for two accounts of conspiracy to murder on the testimony of Otto Fibonacci in prison Abruzzi used his wealth to be put in charge of prison industries and remained invested in finding Fibonacci When Michael Scofeild implied he knew where Fibonacci was Abruzzi gave him a job stating you keep your enemies close later after Philly Falzone put his family under threat Abruzzi accelerated his plans torturing Michael by cutting off his toes but Michael refused to give up Fibonacci Abruzzi then allied With T-Bag to get revenge on Michael only to betray T-Bag in order to get into michael,s good graces When Michael revealed his plans for Fernando Sucre and Lincoln Burrows to join in on the escape Abruzzi was against this but Michael told him he had to deal with it later when T-Bag blackmailed his way into the plan both Abruzzi and Michael were outraged due to mutual hatred of sexual predators things went from bad to worse as Philly stopped bribing Brad Bellick costing Abruzzi his position as head of prison industries Abruzzi hatched a plan with Michael by arranging a meeting between Michael and Philly in which Michael fed Philly misinformation leading to Philly,s arrest Abruzzi then inquired as to if Michael would hand Fibonacci over after the break out while Michael said he would Abruzzi used Michael,s friend Veronica Donovan as insurance later when Michael told the guys there was too many people in on the escape Abruzzi reasoned they should get rid of T-Bag unfortunately T-Bag had informed his cousin James who, d rat the guys out if T-Bag didn,t escape so Abruzzi ordered his guy on the outside Maggio to kidnap James ending in disaster when Maggio accidentally shot James and his son who James used as a shield filling Abruzzi with a guilty conscience for James Jr,s death and resulted in remorse for his other crimes he then had his men beat T-Bag up to intimidate him into backing out of the escape however due to his newfound belief in God he let T-Bag live who returned the favor by cutting his throat Abruzzi later returned from the infirmary offering reconciliation with T-Bag who agreed but tried to slyly kill John though luckily he was stopped by C-note after the escape T-Bag handcuffed himself to Michael to ensure his own safety but Abruzzi sorted this by cutting off T-Bag,s hand with an axe the men were nearly caught by a hunter however Abruzzi avoided this by taking the hunter,s daughter hostage when C-note questioned the morality of this Abruzzi said he did it so he could see his family Abruzzi did meet up with his wife and kids seeming to forget about Fibonacci and planning to board a cargo ship to Sardina however John disregarded his wife,s plead to stay after hearing Fibonacci,s exact location but this turned out to be a trap set by FBi agent Alexander Mahone who told Abruzzi to surrender however Abruzzi said he kneeled only to God he then raised his gun only for Mahone,s men to riddle him with bullets killing him. Category:Prison Break villains Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Remorseful Category:Mobster Category:Inmates Category:Protective Category:In love Category:Family values villain Category:Christian Category:Parents Category:Murderer Category:Deceased Category:On and off Category:TV Show Villains Category:Honorable